Ultimate X-Men Vol 1
| years published = 2001-2009 | total issues = 100 | featured characters = X-Men | creators = | previous = | next = ''Ultimate X'' }} Ultimate X-Men is an American ongoing comic book series of the superhero fantasy genre. It was published by Marvel Comics and ran for one-hundred issues from February, 2001 to March, 2009. It is part of the "Ultimate Marvel" line, which takes place in a reality known as Earth-1610. 1-25 * Ultimate X-Men 1 * Ultimate X-Men 2 * Ultimate X-Men 3 * Ultimate X-Men 4 * Ultimate X-Men 5 * Ultimate X-Men 6 * Ultimate X-Men 7 * Ultimate X-Men 8 * Ultimate X-Men 9 * Ultimate X-Men 10 * Ultimate X-Men 11 * Ultimate X-Men 12 * Ultimate X-Men 13 * Ultimate X-Men 14 * Ultimate X-Men 15 * Ultimate X-Men 16 * Ultimate X-Men 17 * Ultimate X-Men 18 * Ultimate X-Men 19 * Ultimate X-Men 20 * Ultimate X-Men 21 * Ultimate X-Men 22 * Ultimate X-Men 23 * Ultimate X-Men 24 * Ultimate X-Men 25 26-50 * Ultimate X-Men 26 * Ultimate X-Men 27 * Ultimate X-Men 28 * Ultimate X-Men 29 * Ultimate X-Men 30 * Ultimate X-Men 31 * Ultimate X-Men 32 * Ultimate X-Men 33 * Ultimate X-Men 34 * Ultimate X-Men 35 * Ultimate X-Men 36 * Ultimate X-Men 37 * Ultimate X-Men 38 * Ultimate X-Men 39 * Ultimate X-Men 40 * Ultimate X-Men 41 * Ultimate X-Men 42 * Ultimate X-Men 43 * Ultimate X-Men 44 * Ultimate X-Men 45 * Ultimate X-Men 46 * Ultimate X-Men 47 * Ultimate X-Men 48 * Ultimate X-Men 49 * Ultimate X-Men 50 51-75 * Ultimate X-Men 51 * Ultimate X-Men 52 * Ultimate X-Men 53 * Ultimate X-Men 54 * Ultimate X-Men 55 * Ultimate X-Men 56 * Ultimate X-Men 57 * Ultimate X-Men 58 * Ultimate X-Men 59 * Ultimate X-Men 60 * Ultimate X-Men 61 * Ultimate X-Men 62 * Ultimate X-Men 63 * Ultimate X-Men 64 * Ultimate X-Men 65 * Ultimate X-Men 66 * Ultimate X-Men 67 * Ultimate X-Men 68 * Ultimate X-Men 69 * Ultimate X-Men 70 * Ultimate X-Men 71 * Ultimate X-Men 72 * Ultimate X-Men 73 * Ultimate X-Men 74 * Ultimate X-Men 75 75-100 * Ultimate X-Men 76 * Ultimate X-Men 77 * Ultimate X-Men 78 * Ultimate X-Men 79 * Ultimate X-Men 80 * Ultimate X-Men 81 * Ultimate X-Men 82 * Ultimate X-Men 83 * Ultimate X-Men 84 * Ultimate X-Men 85 * Ultimate X-Men 86 * Ultimate X-Men 87 * Ultimate X-Men 88 * Ultimate X-Men 89 * Ultimate X-Men 90 * Ultimate X-Men 91 * Ultimate X-Men 92 * Ultimate X-Men 93 * Ultimate X-Men 94 * Ultimate X-Men 95 * Ultimate X-Men 96 * Ultimate X-Men 97 * Ultimate X-Men 98 * Ultimate X-Men 99 * Ultimate X-Men 100 * Ultimate X-Men 1/2 * Ultimate X-Men Annual 1 * Ultimate X-Men Annual 2 * Ultimate X-Men: Requiem * Ultimate Collection 1 * Ultimate Collection 2 * Ultimate Collection 3 * Ultimate X-Men: Collected Edition * Ultimate X-Men: The Tomorrow People * Ultimate X-Men: Return to Weapon X * Ultimate X-Men: World Tour * Ultimate X-Men: Hellfire & Brimstone * Ultimate X-Men: Ultimate War * Ultimate X-Men: Return of the King * Ultimate X-Men: Blockbuster * Ultimate X-Men: New Mutants * Ultimate X-Men: The Tempest * Ultimate X-Men: Cry Wolf * Ultimate X-Men: The Most Dangerous Game * Ultimate X-Men: Hard Lessons * Ultimate X-Men: Magnetic North * Ultimate X-Men: Phoenix? * Ultimate X-Men: Cable * Ultimate X-Men: Sentinels * Ultimate X-Men: Apocalypse * Ultimate X-Men: Absolute Power * Ultimate X-Men redirects to this page. * This is the second ongoing series published in the Ultimate Marvel line after Ultimate Spider-Man. * * * *